


#7 The circus is in town

by HanHan_Solo156



Series: Hanhan’s Rammstein short stories [7]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternative universe Paulchard content, First Dates, First Meetings, Gen, Halloween story, M/M, October challenge, Short Story, Slight violence described, Weird circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: Paul and Richard - or better known to each other as H31k0 and Choco-Krusp=) - have been online dating for a while when they finally decide to meet in real life. On their nice date evening, after having a couple of drinks together, Richard invites his date to visit a circus. There they are introduced to the main attraction they’ll never forget - a duo called The Magnificent Lindemann & Lorenz.





	#7 The circus is in town

_The prompt: Halloween is rolling around and an odd fair has come to town with all manner of old-fashioned clowns, fire-eaters, and jugglers. The character(s) get their hands on tickets to see the show and cannot resist._

* * *

** _H31k0:_ ** _ So, are you gonna send me your pic? :)_

** _Choco_Krusp=): _ ** _Of course not honey, have some patience. ;) You’ll see me tomorrow._

** _H3ik0: _ ** _:(((( But how I’m gonna recognize you then?_

** _Choco_Krusp=): _ ** _I’ll send you a picture of my jacket I’m wearing tomorrow. But see you at five, goodnight. (x)_

** _H3ik0:_ ** _ I can’t wait, sweet dreams Liebling. <3_

Paul came to the bar they were supposed to meet a bit earlier. He tried his best to act cool while sipping his beer, but his hands were shaking annoyingly - hopefully, no one noticed it. He distracted himself by picking his phone constantly. That one particular picture he had gotten this morning was still haunting: a picture of a leather jacket with rivets. Even from this small detail, Paul could tell that Choco_Krusp=) was going to be illegally gorgeous.

He gulped. _I need more beer now._

5:00

5:03

5:05

The clock was ticking disturbingly. _Where is he?_ Every time the door opened, Paul startled, but still no sign of anyone with a leather jacket.

But just when he was about to go to the toilet, the door opened once again - a guy with spiky black hair in matching red and black clothing stepped in the bar, his eyes seeking for something or _someone._

_Oh mein Gott, that’s him, oh shit. _Paul wasn’t sure was he prepared for this.

He exhaled nervously - he knew he had to act now and introduce himself to the person who was so familiar yet so unknown to him still.

Paul approached the man and had almost a heart failure when their eyes finally met.

“Umm, Choco_Krusp, I assume?” he asked shyly.

The other man beamed when he realized he had found what he was seeking. “Yes!” he replied and offered his hand to Paul. “So nice to meet you finally, H31k0! I’m Richard.”

“Yeah, I’m Paul, nice to meet you.” He wondered, did it suddenly get hotter in the bar or why he was sweating so much.

The evening went on and a couple of beers later, they both relaxed after the awkward start. What Paul didn’t know was that Richard had been scared to death as well about meeting his online partner finally even though he had tried his best to act self-confident.

They couldn’t stop staring at each other and with every passing beer they had more courage to come closer to each other. Paul hoped the sweet evening would never end.

“So, umm…do you have any plans for the rest of the evening?” Paul asked and hoped he didn’t sound too desperate.

“Actually, I have.”

“Oh, ok then.” _Yeah, of course, he must be busy, what were you thinking…_

Richard leaned closer. “I have a plan which includes you as well.”

“Aha?” Paul’s cheeks were now on fire, but luckily, the dimmed lightning saved him from exposure.

The other man dug something from his pocket: two pieces of paper. “There’s a circus in town and I’d love it if you’d join me there.”

Paul took the other ticket to his hand and read the colorful text out loud: “Willst du dein Platz in Flammen sehen? Is that the name of the circus?”

Richard nodded. “Yes. So, are you coming with me?”

“Definitely, it sounds too interesting to skip.” _And if it gives me more time to adore your handsome face, you don’t have to ask twice._

From the strange name, Paul expected that the circus wasn’t going to be an ordinary one, but still, he was surprised when he saw it in his own eyes. Firstly, there weren’t any families with kids and secondly, the acts weren’t the classics like poodles jumping through hula-hoops or clowns throwing pies at each other. Instead, what they had witnessed so far, included for example pole dancers - meant to be sexy, but Paul and Richard were more interested in each other than hot ladies now - clowns telling offensive jokes, insulting the audience members and almost naked woman doing acrobatics with an anaconda and a python. One of the weirdest dates Paul had ever been in, but still, he had to admit that Richard was not only a good-looking guy, but he also seemed to have fascinating interests.

After the snake lady had finished, it was time for the final act.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is what we all have been waiting for! Let’s welcome the Magnificent Lindemann & Lorenz!” Paul had seen a vague picture of the main act outside the circus tent but didn’t have any clue what it was about.

The arena’s lights were dimmed and through a heavy smokescreen, two figures were approaching the middle of the arena: the other one walking with slow, confident steps, and the other crawling on the ground - it was difficult to tell was it an animal or a person.

When the spotlights were targeted on the performers, the audience saw the duo properly: another one was a huge guy, in gothic clothing and make-up - he resembled a grotesque bodybuilder. His partner - a slender, topless man - was on a leash like a dog.

“Holy hell, this is some next-level shit,” Richard whispered and took his date’s hand in his own. “I can’t wait to see what’s gonna happen…”

Paul was uneasy about this. “Is this some…S&M stuff?”

“I honestly have no idea, but we’ll see soon.”

The show began with the huge guy spanking his “pet” with a long whip which made noise so loud it made Paul pity the submissive guy - it must have actually hurt, but the target of the whipping had just frozen to his place. But even worse than being spanked was that the big guy dug out an artificial penis from his Lederhosen and started to hump his sidekick like a horny alpha male dog - to make it more realistic, there was even white liquid spread all around the circus tent. Paul was now certainly happy they weren’t in the front row which seemed to get quite a dose of the fake cum.

The show proceeded and in every act, the main theme seemed to be humiliating the slender man in the most twisted ways possible. For example, in one of their numbers, the huge guy came to the arena with a giant pot in which he cooked his partner, acting like there was going to be a feast with human flesh tonight. Paul bet they both got burnt by the flamethrower the huge guy was using - even the audience could feel the hot waves. Overall, the disturbing show was filled with fire and the acts looked dangerous.

Even though the performance felt out of place and disgusting, neither Paul nor Richard couldn’t get their eyes out of the entertainers - in fact, the whole audience was mesmerized. There was something strangely fascinating about the bond between the two men on the arena: how on earth would somebody be willing to do this publicly? They seemed to be perfectly ok with this - it was their bizarre way to express their art and at least if nothing else, it was unique. It was like an overview of a catalog of human beings’ darkest secret corners nobody wanted to admit they had.

Their last number contained two of them hitting each other with plastic tubes - it was now sure that it wasn’t fake blood on their faces - followed by the huge guy chewing wine glasses, spitting the shattered glass on the ground and forcing his companion to walk over and to roll on them naked. The climax was them both lifted up to the ceiling with metallic wings, flames coming from the tips.

Finally, the lights went out and the roaring, hungry audience was craving for me.

“That was…amazing…I desperately need to meet those guys,” Richard mumbled and stood up, offering his hand. “Are you coming with me?”

“W-what, like immediately? Is it really a good idea…”

“Yes, before the audience starts rushing outside. There must be a way to sneak into the performer’s dressing room.”

_You are impossible…_ “Umm, I’m not so sure about it…”

“C’mon, come with me, please.” Richard had an instinct that if he wouldn’t act now he would regret it for the rest of his life. There was something unique and hypnotizing in this art form: even though how risky it would be, he wanted to meet the guys doing this in person.

Paul stared at the offered hand when he sighed and finally took it. “Let’s be quick then.”

They ran as fast as they could through the audience, towards the unknown in the darkness. Paul kept thinking of where he would end up with this guy. Still, he knew already, he’d follow him even into the lion’s den - Richard was simply irresistible.


End file.
